All that Matters
by Danced
Summary: Finn set out for an adventure one night for Marceline, and they find out about something that will either give both of them a happy ending, or a scar for them to grieve for the rest of their lives. Has possible innuendos, so rated T for safety reasons. Slight FinnxMarceline and MANY OTHER PAIRINGS (including genderswapped) so expect to enjoy this fanfic! :) ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

"Jake, could you make me some more bacon pancakes tomorrow morning?" I asked, obviously having nothing interesting to talk about.

"Bro, go to sleep... You're in this "stage" you see, and sleep is a very important factor for your growth!" he mumbled sleepily.

"Factor? As in like, the MATH factor? Crum-cow, man... You know I can't process things like that this late at night!" I replied.

"That's why we should talk about it in the morning. In the meantime, you should get some rest." he groaned.

"Hmph..." I shrugged. My homie should always be there for me... but yeah, he kinda does have a point. It's really late, and I'm getting more persistent on conversing with Jake by the second. I blew out the candle at the side of my bed and went under the covers. I blinked sleepily once, twice... The world around me become blurred and all I can think about is sleep. Right before I close my eyes, I hear a loud thump on the roof. I sit straight up and peer out the window. After a few moments of silence I go over to wake up Jake.

"Hey man!" I quietly scream. He murmured a bit before farting in my face.

"That IS sick, man!"

"Oh my Glob Finn, just go sleep already!"

"DUDE! I heard something. It came from the roof. Let's check it out!"

Jake doesn't respond, instead he makes a farting noise. I scrunch up my face and go outside. Right before I open the door to the bridge, BMO's monitor lit up, proceeded by a muffled voice coming form his speakers.

"Hey, Finn... I heard that sound too..! Let's go check it out! You can be Sherlock, and I'll be Doctor Watson!" it said, leaving an awkward effect suspended in the air.

I nod my head and place BMO on my shoulder. His little arms clasp around my awesome hat as I climb up towards the makeshift crow's nest. Using all my human strength, I lunge myself to the side of the roof and proceed to climb, only to find an abyss of black hair swirling in the night sky. Her face loomed over the ground, and showing a friendly grin, I called out:

"Hey, Marceline."

* * *

**A/N: Prologue of my new fanfic. Be sure to follow this story and be at and at 'em for the updates. Reviews are greatly appreciated, see you next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She showed that classy vampire smile of hers, and floated over to BMO and I.

"Hiya, Finn!" she said in a casual way.

I forced another smile and fumbled a bit with what I was about to say. When I had finally got the right line, Marceline waved her pale hand in front of me.

"Uh, Earth-to-Finn?"

"S-sorry... Um, I... I didn't know.. uh..." I blurted out. Sounding like a complete idiot made me blush, but Marceline took it the wrong way.

"Dude, are you trying to say something?" She said, half disappointed and half amused.

I wasn't trying to tell her anything. I was really sleepy, but I couldn't sleep! When I'm finally about to, the Vampire Queen climbs onto your roof. How does she think I'm supposed to respond to that? Instead of answering, I get up on the roof with her and sit with my legs up and my arms crossed over.

"You know, it's really rude to climb onto people's roofs at night." I joked.

Marcy smiled, exposing her pearly-white fangs. I wonder if those fangs ever got tainted with blood. Sure, she eats red, but if I was a vampire, I don't think I could contain myself like she does. I catch myself staring at her mouth, so I quickly avert my eyes over to the horizon.

"The sun's coming up soon, 'y have your umbrella?"

Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, Finn. Do you think, after 1,000 years of living on this planet, I would be stupid enough to forget about that?"

Her question hung in the air. She was probably hoping for a witty comeback, but I was too sleepy that I couldn't think straight.

"Weenie..." she mumbles.

The next few moments with her were silent... Nothing particularly struck me as unusual after our little chit-chat. We would usually be blabbing away about our adventures, but tonight's ambiance was too comforting to break. The gentle breeze of the night, the pinkish orange sky, the blue colors draped over the rising sun.

Abruptly, Marceline stood up and proceeded to open up her wicked umbrella. She waved her hand quickly, and went off the roof's surface. Before she could completely take off, I grabbed her elbow.

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, looking annoyed.

" I was just wondering, why-"

Before I could finish my question, a ray of sunlight finally peeped over the horizon and went directly under Marceline's umbrella. Her bluish white skin steamed, and she hissed ferociously. Bringing her umbrella down to her side, she flew off, without another word. After her departure, I heard an unusual beep from under my hat, then I remembered that BMO was with me. Wait, how did he get under my hat?

I went back down, only to find Jake cooking some bacon pancakes, as I've requested last night. With my back hunched over, I dragged my body towards the bedroom. Jake took notice of my groggy behavior and decided to lighten me up.

"Yo, dude. I got some of them bacon pancakes you told me to make last night. Siddown and eat!" he said with a smug look.

I yawned fiercely, and completely ignored him.

"Hey...dude! HEY!" he yelled, stretching an extra arm over my shoulder. He spun me around until I faced him. I immediately noticed the shocked look on his face.

"Dude, what happened to you?" He asked. "Where have you been all night? I thought you were in the little boy's room!"

"Chillax my brother... I'm just... sleepy is all." And with that, I dropped BMO on the floor and face-planted onto my cozy, warm bed.

* * *

**A/N: Uneventful, I know... But I just wanted to build up some atmosphere around Finn and Marcy. While Finn takes a little nap and while Marcy patches up her burn, why not leave a review? Again, thanks for reading my Fanfic! :)**

**Love to all~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Marceline's Perspective_**

* * *

As the last ray of the sun had managed to escape the horizon, I quickly retreated into my cave. It was damp, as usual, and had a few streaks of light coming from my house. Clutching my burn, I open the door and drop my umbrella.

"Say what?" I said, sniffing the air.

"Oh, gross!"

Schwabl's stool was littered behind my light orange couch. He stood in the corner of the room, looking down at the carpeted floor. I sighed and then flew up to my closet. As I opened it, I remembered the day when Finn and Jake hid in here. While I browsed through it, a thought went into my head.

"Wait... didn't Finn go out of here and then -"

My eyes grew wide. I scolded myself for having such a good memory and proceeded to take the broom. I flew downstairs, only to find Schwabl eating up his zombie poo. Good, I thought to myself. I dusted up the remaining bits of stool on the rug and dumped it outside. When I got back in, Schwabl's head fell off again. It's a good thing that he's getting used to reattaching it all by himself.

I went to the kitchen sink and washed the burn. A few bubbles had formed on my forearm, but they disappeared as soon as the water hit my scorching flesh.

"Ahhhh..." I sighed in relief. Finally, I took the bandage out of my medicine cabinet and wrapped it around my arm. Right when I was about to put the bandage back in the cabinet, a loud roar of thunder had disturbed my actions.

"What the hay now?" I thought to myself as I dropped the bandage. As soon as I picked it up and returned it to its rightful place, I flew outside to check on the weather. Holy cow... Between these two air masses was this blood red front. Dripping from it was large hail. Striking through the front was blinding lightning, and I stared at that phenomenon in awe. I was curious to find out about it, so the first person who came into my mind was Bonnibel. She was so smart and sciency and...amazing. Uh, back to the point...

I wondered if one of her stupid experiments was the cause of this. I reached into my pocket and brought out my phone an crushed it until it grew to its full size. I started dialing Bonnibel's number, but I remembered that she hated me. Oops. Instead, I dialed Finn's number. After a few dull seconds, Jake's voice spoke up.

"Sup Marcy?" He said in his usual nonchalant voice.

"Hey, um Jake, I need you and Finn to do something for me. Sound okay?"

"Does your little errand have something to do with the massive red front in the sky?"

"Well... um... yeah. I was wondering if you could ask Bonnibel about it"

"No need to worry, babe. Finn and I already got it covered. Right, Finn?"

"yeaghruh...reaght jeaghkk..." Finn mumbled.

"Thank you guys." I said, with a genuine smile on my face.

"One question Marcy, why can't you just do it yourself?" He asked. I could imagine a wide smile plastered on that smug little dog's face.

"Oh, I'm... busy. Yeah, busy! I need to...umm... write a new song! Yeah!" I said, as I fumbled with my shirt.

"Okay babe. Talk to you later!"

"Yeah... bye."

"Wait, Finn has a question for-" And with that, I hung up. I paced in my room for a few moments. Oh, right! Goldilocks wanted to ask me something last night. Again, oops. He could ask me again anyway. Finn is such a persistent dude. I smirked, but my thoughts were yet again interrupted by a rumble of thunder.

"Dangit." I scowled. I heard a loud crash coming from the side of my house, and without hesitation I peered through the window. A stalactite had missed my home by an inch. This was getting serious, I had to find out what was going on. If only I had the guts to tell Bonnibel myself... No wait... I have the guts! It's just that she's so manipulative sometimes... Screw it! Finn and Jake will do it. I know it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finn's Perspective**_

* * *

Jake and I were running through the candy kingdom. Loud steps thundered behind us. I did not know where these steps came from, but I knew one thing: they terrified me. It sounded like a colossal creature with thousands of legs, chasing its next meal. I threw glances over my shoulder, and I saw a big mass with several heads popping out. At least, that's what I think. Behind us, the sun shone fiercely, so I had nothing to look at behind me but the silhouette of the strange beast. Something hairy stretched behind Jake and grasped both his ears, dragging him towards the dark mass. Several voices laughed behind.

Potions were thrown, missing me by a few inches. The potions were of different colors, and they each had a different effect. One green bubbly potion melted through the ground, going straight to the core of the Earth. Another potion, blue and steaming, whistled over me head, making the path in front of me freeze. I slipped and fell on the ground, and long, blonde, luscious hair wrapped around my mouth and brought me into the mass. One head grew larger. It seemed to shift into an animal, a HUGE animal with wings. It brought its claws in front of me, and oh so quickly brought it down. Time around me slowed down and all light seemed to disappear. I finally got to snatch a look at one of the heads of the creature behind me. Oh my glob, is that... a human girl?

"Goodbye, Finn." She said, showing an ominous smile of flashy, white teeth. She had long, blonde hair behind her, a part of it being the one around my mouth. She looked a lot like me in terms of physical appearance. In fact, she was pretty cute. But, she was evil. What a waste. The girl blew a kiss at me, with black smoke coming from her mouth. It went into my nostrils and I coughed vehemently.

As the winged creature's claws ripped through my shirt in slow motion, I was sucked into the ground, falling into the dark abyss.

I woke up with a start. I took time to think about what just happened. I was dreaming for sure... but, where was I? I wasn't in my room, instead, I was on my back facing the sky, with a large yellow posterior looking down at me. Suddenly, that posterior switched places with the face I came to know so well, Jake.

"Man, I'm sorry! I must've dropped you on my way!" he said with true concern showing in his eyes.

"Are you alright?!" he yelled while putting me on his back again. He formed a little chair for me and placed me there.

"Yeah.. Wait... On your way to what?" I asked.

"Candy Kingdom!" He said with a wide grin.

"Marcy has a little mission for us."

"Oh sweet!" I exclaimed. After being rejuvenated, I was in a mood for some action.

"Does that mission involve kicking serious butt? Slaying demons and whatnot?!"

"No, man. Marcy could do that herself." He said all mater-of-factly.

"Then, what do we need to do?" I asked. That was true. Marceline is a tough chick, I'm sure she could kick some butt without us. The thought of living life without Marceline saddens me. I'll miss her a lot. She's a cool gal, and an adventuress! Yeah. she's pretty math. Marceline...

"Talk." He said.

"Talk?"

"Talk."

"Couldn't she just... do it on her-"

"Talk." He insisted. I nodded my head slightly, and grabbed onto Jake's back. After a while of silence, I remembered Marceline and I hanging out last night. I was inquisitive about her hiding in our headquarters every now and then. Even if I know the reason why, I wonder what she does while she hangs out inside the Tree Fort. Does she... peek on us? At that thought, I started blushing. I remember that one time when I accidentally peeked on HER. Well, I've learned my lesson. I started blushing even harder, and for some reason, Jake noticed.

"Dude, what's in your head?" He asked in a pervy manner.

"What do you mean 'What's in my head?'"

"Oh nothing really. Just what's in your head."

"Nothing man, nothing." I said, all laid-back. I didn't want Jake to tease me the entire way to Candy Kingdom, but that didn't matter since we were already there. He shrunk back to his normal size and I leaped off of his back. The candy people warmly welcomed us.

"So Jake..."

"Yeah?"

"Talk to who?"

"To Peebles."

"...Oh."

PB and I aren't that close anymore. Maybe it was that one incident where she cut a gash in my cheek. I knew it was an accident, but still. She didn't even say sorry. Plus, we haven't been hanging out that often anymore. It's a pretty legit reason for me.

After getting through the town proper, we finally reached her castle. We opened the door and were immediately greeted by Peppermint Butler.

"Hello! What can I do for you boys?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Are you liking my fanfic so far? Cuz I am having a crazy fun time writing this. Don't worry people, the romance will start soon, because I know that's what most people here came for. Please have patience! I'll be getting to the romance eventually, in the mean time, enjoy some mysterious adventure!**

* * *

"Hey, Pep-But!" I said. It's nice seeing that crazy little dude in a long time.

"We need to talk to the princess." Jake said. "Any idea where she might be?"

Peppermint butler's eyes dilated. "Come with me, boys..." he said in a creepy manner.

Jake and I exchanged a few looks of confusion at his sudden change of impact on us. We both knew he can be a bit... psychotic. 'Will this end bad?' I thought to myself. I hope not. I haven't seen his full potential.

"Sure..." I said with a bit of hesitance. He held out his little gloved hand, but I declined his offer. He didn't seem to mind when he started going down the corridor. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts on what Peppermint Butler was doing that I didn't have the chance to take in the environment. The Candy Castle seemed oddly lonely. Almost all the lights were off and the windows were shut. It didn't seem like the old bubbly place that I got to know so well. It also seemed that no one else was around but the three of us. Cinnamon Bun wasn't there, and neither were the Banana Guards. Strange...

My thoughts were interrupted by a creaking sound. Peppermint Butler was at the very end of the long hallway, stepping on a certain spot under Princess's purple carpeting. He repeatedly steps on it, making sound in a pattern. It didn't take me too long to realize he was saying something in Morse Code:

"Nepo... Emases..." I deciphered mentally. Sheesh. For a place with lots of secret rooms you would probably expect more complicated passwords. Open Sesame in reverse doesn't make much of a difference...

Suddenly, the carpet turned into a fluffy purple vortex and sucked all of us in. I closed my eyes, expecting the voyage to the secret room to be painful. Instead, I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, I was in a vast room.

The walls were filled with mildew and the floor had several cracks. There were pictures hung on the dirty walls, but they were stained and tattered beyond recognition. There were strings hanging from the ceiling. Whether or not they have something attached to it, I don't know. It was dim, and the only source of light was from a tiny oil lamp at the end of the room. The light lit up the face of the Princess Jake and I were in search for. Her long, pink hair was tied up into a high bun with pieces of gum sticking out and she was wearing a soiled lab coat. She had dark spots under her eyes and HUGE eye bags. Like the dark, thick kinds. Peebles was obviously caught up in her little experiment laid before her. Out of curiosity, I approached her to see what she was up to.

About half way there, she abruptly stood up from her wooden stool.

"STOP! GO BACK FROM WHENCE YOU CAME, EVIL CREATURE!" she yelled.

"Preebos! It's me, Finn!" I said frantically.

"NO! GET BACK!" She insisted. From behind her, she pulled out a 5 foot candy cane and swung it in front of my face.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed as I dodged her attack.

Jake came in from behind me and deflected the cane. Peebles went into rage and kicked Jake to the other side of the room. Out of pure fury, I ran up to her and lifted my right foot up to her face, but she quickly dismissed my attack with another blow from her cane. I went to the side of the room where Jake was and fell on top of him. I rubbed my forehead and looked around for Peppermint Butler who was no where to be found. I quickly brought my attention back to the Princess, who was running straight towards us with the cane raise above her.

"I WARNED YOU TO LEAVE THIS WORLD!" her voice cracked.

I rolled to the side with Jake following me. With her cane lodged in one of the spaces in-between the wall, I grabbed her forearm and Jake wrapped himself around her.

"Princess, it's us! Finn and Jake!" Jake yelled. It was hard to get her attention with all her struggling and screeching. After a while, the Princess calmed down. Jake slowly unwrapped himself and inhaled.

"Princess?" I called out. PB fell to her knees and started sobbing, but Jake and I quickly went over to console her.

"Not again... It's all my fault! It's always my fault! Why?!" she wailed. I patted her back and gave her a... friendly hug. Jake was in front of her, showing genuine concern.

"What is it, Princess?" he said in a calm tone.

"The... The other... The other world!" she stuttered. "I've unleashed evil onto Ooo!"

My eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?" I asked in a firm voice.

"THEY! They are coming after us! They will destroy us! I've seen one! I've seen...!" At that, the Princess passed out. I looked in Jake's direction and gave him a nod. I placed the Princess on Jake's back.

"Bring her to Pep-But. Tell him what happened and let her get some rest. I'll be here for a while." I said, trying to process what Peebles had told me.

"You got it, bro!" He said as he stretched towards the ceiling. He magically passed through, with the Princess on him. When they were gone, I slowly approached where PB was working. On an old wooden table lay some sort of machine.

It looked like a big, shiny, silver sewing machine with some changes, like onto one side was a glossy monitor. The machine had freaky wires sticking out and some test tubes filled with cyan colored liquid. Where the needle was supposed to be were thin bars of gold, silver and copper. On top of the machine was an Easter egg with a peppermint candy print on it. I poked around the wires and the machine came to life, letting out a soft windy sound. The monitor turned on and showed a view of a science lab, PB's science lab to be exact.

I heard a few confused murmurs coming from the machine. After a while, a human girl with a bunny hat skipped across the screen. My heart jumped. That... that was the human girl from my dream! I fell back in surprise and let out a little squeak. The girl heard and approached the screen. She cocked her head.

"Gummy!" She yelled. "We got another one here!"

"Fionna!" a male voice said. "You're brilliant!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Holy Glob... I murmured. I slowly backed away from the machine, who's sound has now died. I grabbed the stool from PB's work place and placed it where Jake exited. I stood on the stool and leaped out of the secret room, into the now lit hallway of the candy castle._

* * *

_**Marceline's Perspective**_

The last time I checked, it didn't take 2 hours to ask someone something. But who am I to blame? I'm the weenie for not asking Bonnie myself. I sighed and proceeded to the bathroom. I started nipping at my bandage with the tiny scissors I always keep on the bathroom counter, and when I removed it, no traces of the burn remained on my skin. 'Sweet,' I thought. I turned on the knob of the faucet and filled the bathtub with warm water. While it was filling up, I had a moment of introspection. Did Finn like me? He sort of made it obvious the other night. I thought I made myself clear the other time when he asked me to go to the movies with him. It's cute, but I don't think someone as young as Finn should have a relationship with me. Neither should Bonnie. At the thought of her name, I ground my teeth.

"Keep you cool, Marcy. You'll talk to that gum wad later." I thought to myself.

At that thought, the bathtub was about to overflow so I quickly turned the knob.

I started undressing, removing my gray tank top and my midnight black skinny jeans. I slowly got into the water, with my hair floating in front of me. I closed my eyes for what seemed like years, and I continued my introspection.

Finn's a sweet guy. Yeah, I'll admit that. He's brave, level-headed and has a strong moral. I would go for him, but as I've previously thought... he's **too youn****g**...  
I may or may not reciprocate his feelings... I guess I'll head into that later.

I slowly open my eyes, and they become wide with horror as I see a male with dark shaggy hair floating in front of me. I shriek and try to cover up my body. I hear a laugh filled with malice and a tinge of embarrassment, and suddenly he's gone. I stay there, shocked, trying to process what happened. I quickly get out of the tub and drain it. I dry myself up and put on anything I can find and then rush out of my cave towards the Candy Kingdom. Something weird is DEFINITELY going on, and I'm going to find out about it ASAP.

* * *

_**Jake's Perspective**_

I ran to the Princess's bedroom and swung the door open. I gently placed her on the bed and called for Peppermint Butler. No response. Where's that demonic piece of candy when you need him? I shake my head and kneel by the Princess with my hand on my chest.

"I swear I'll be back. I'll just have to check on Finn!" And with that, I ran back to the end of the corridor. I heard a malevolent laugh from the Princess's Bedroom and I looked back. It was a mistake though , because I bumped hard into something. I fell flat on my bottom.

"Hey dude watch where you're going!" I scolded while I rubbed my eyes and head. The world around me spun. This is the second time I hit my head today. I remember when one time, I hit my head HARD and had gone bonkers. Finn told me that I'd been waiting for my birthday party and... sigh! It's such a horrible thing. I looked up and saw that the person I bumped into was Finn.

"So, what info did you pick up?" I asked, eager to know about his little exploration.

"Dude, you will NEVER believe me..." he said with a mystified look on his face.

"What is it?!" I said with an eager tone.

"PB's... her... she... HER INVENTION DUDE!"

"What about it?"

"Man, you have GOT to see this!" he said, and he grabbed my arm and brought me to the end of the corridor. He tapped his foot on all areas of the rug, but he couldn't find the one loose plank underneath the carpet.

"GLOB MAN! You need to see it! But... why wont it WORK?!" he said with a frustrated tone.

I was really worried about Finn. His discovery sounds pretty important. I'll make sure to ask the Princess as soon as she regains consciousness.

"Bro, let's check it out later. Right now, Peebles needs us." I said, trying to cool him down. After a few pants and grunts, Finn surrenders.

"Okay." he said with disappointment.

"**Peebles has some explaining to do...**" he said as we went into her bedroom.


End file.
